Embarrassing states
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: They stole my diary, now their making me do things to get it back. They made me do things that I would have never have done. My crush it's going to kill me for what I'm about to do to him. Pairing: Sasuhina.


**Embarrassing states**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**------**

"**Talking thru ear micro to Hinata."**

'_Hinata Thinking.'_

"Talking."

------

"P-plesae g-give m-my diary b-back!" Screamed a white eyed girl with watered eyes.

"Aw will wittle Hinata cwy now?" Three girls started to laugh at the shy girl in front of them, that in any moment would start to cry.

'_I can't cry! I have to be strong'_ Thought Hinata while shaking her head to glare at the three girls in front of her.

"Ok Hinata we decided that we will give you your diary back and will not publish it."

"You will?!?" Said the pale girl smiling with wide childish eyes..

"Yes _but_ you must do 10 things we ask you to do. If you do them all, _then_ we'll give it to you. Deal?"

'_How can I trust them after all they have done? I need my diary I can't risk on people knowing what I wrote there.'_

The raven girl nodded.

"Ok then! Let's start." The three girls grinned and Hinata could only gulp and hope that what they have in store for her isn't too bad.

"First…"A blonde girl started saying while walking in a neutral direction in a wondering gaze.

"You live with Neji right?" She asked turning to look at the raven girl.

"Y-yes."

"Ok then…"The girl grinned. "I want you to put something in his bathroom."

The girl looked up confused.

"Let's go to my house." They all nodded but Hinata hesitated before following the three girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. This is what I want you to put in there?"

"A camera?!?"

They all nodded with a huge evil grin.

"I-I c-cant! His p-priva-"

"Fine then no diary." Said the pink girl.

"N-no. I'll do it."

With a satisfying smile the blonde gave the tiny camera to Hinata,

"I'll be back soon." Hinata said in a low voice. Leaving the room and the house she walks to the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

Arriving to her destination she finds her cousin in the kitchen drinking some juice.

"Oh h-hey Neji."

The said boy turned and nodded.

"Hinata. What are you doing here so early?"

"Came out sooner. Some friends and I are eating out. Came to look f-for s-something."

The teen frown at his cousin's stuttering. She has never done it while talking to him.

"What happened? Why are you stuttering? You've never done that while talking to me."

"Oh. It's n-nothing imp-portant, I'll f-fix it. I've got to go n-now." She bowed a little to him and left running to her room. Waiting for the door outside to close. When she heard it she opened her door and went to Neji's bathroom. Arriving there she placed the little camera under some products of Neji's hair so it would be hidden from his eyesight but the camera would get a great view. She felt so guilty.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and then she let it out.

She was sure that when Neji finds put he's going to kill her. She sigh again and opened her eyes then a thought hit her. _'What if they put it in you tube? That's not good.' _With that thought in mind she left her house to go towards the devil's daughters.

Arriving there the three clones jumped in front of her asking questions like maniacs.

"Did you do it?"

"Did he notice you?"

"Where did you hide it?"

"Does it have a nice view?"

"When does he arrive home?"

"How many times does he showers?"

Hinata was trying to stay calm at their questions. In the last question she lost it.

"Stop it, It's done! You three better not put that on You Tube!" She warned while glaring at them.

Their eyes widen.

"Are you crazy?!? Like hell we'll let other whores see him like that. Only us have that right!"

'_None of you have that right and you are the whores! Ahhh when I get my diary. Wait I wont do anything because I'm…a good girl and good girls don't hurt other people.' _She sigh mentally and frown at the three girls in front of her who are now drawling of the time to come and see Neji naked in a bath.

"What's next?"

"Oh right…what's next?" Asked the pink haired to the blonde beside her. The blonde shrugged and they turned to the third girl that was a brunette. The brunette smirked.

"You'll have to wear this." She said handing Hinata a little bag. The other two grinned after mentally slapping them self for forgetting the plan.

"This way we can tell you what to do from a far and see what you see."

Hinata's eyes widen but nodded after hesitating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Ok Hinata. First go to the Konoha gym."**

Walking thru streets to be able to get to her destination she starts getting a bad feeling about this.

'_I hope they don't make me do stupid things. There always a lot of guys at this time.'_

Sighing again she continue to walk. Arriving there she peeked inside and got startled by the manager; peeking inside to see what she was looking at.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Oh m…I- I w-well…" "**Tell him you are here to sign in." "**I'm h-here t-to s-sign in."

The manager raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You don't seem to be like the person to come in a gym."

"O-oh. W-well I'm not it's j-just-"

"It's ok. I don't need a reason. Wait here I'll get you one of my boys to set you up." And with that the manager left. Sighing she heard her instruction.

"**Alright depending on the guy we'll tell you what to do. They're mostly hot so don't worry Hina-chan." **They started to laugh and Hina couldn't help but feel used.

"Hey." Said a strong voice behind her that made her freeze on the spot. _'It couldn't be…he…why him?!?'_

The men behind her frown and tried to turn her around but she seemed to be nailed in the ground. With a sigh he walked in front of her and raise an eyebrow.

"Are you deaf?"

She lowered her eyes and she couldn't hear very clearly since the girls in the micro are screaming.

"**It's Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" **They all screamed**.**

"H-hi s-sorry."

He frowned and didn't say anything.

"…"

"**Tell him to teach you the **_**way**_** of training."**

"Mm…c-can y-you s-show m-me the…way of t-"

"Training? Stop stuttering it makes your words last forever. Come on." The last part he said while walking to a corner of the gym.

After following every single word that the three devils them self told her she sigh in relief when she was walking out but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"You forgot this." The raven training her said blankly while at the same time watching her curiously.

"O-oh. T-thank S-sasuke-san." The raven sighed and nodded.

"**Kiss him. On the lips!"**Screamed the girls. Hinata stared at the raven in front of her and blushed.

"A-ano…Forgive me for this." Said Hinata causing the raven to widen his eyes when the girl leaned up and kissed the raven on the lips. After doing that she ran. The raven was frozen. He didn't do anything. That was very surprising. The shyest girl in Konoha has just kissed him on the _lips_ without permission. Normally he would have done something before the kiss could ever happened but knowing it was Hinata; made him freeze at the spot. It was…shocking to say the least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Oh my god oh my god oh my god o my god! I did not just do that. He will hate me. He must feel disgusted or something.' _Then she remembered she have just ran to the coffee shop at the end of the Leaf street. She sited her self in one of the chairs inside the shop and bought her self an orange juice.

"**I can't believe he let **_**you**_** kiss him!" **They shouted in roars of furry. I just ignored them and drank my juice in peace.

"**Oh Neji is back and he's in the bathroom! Ahhhh! He just took his shirt off!"**

"**Oh my god look at him! He's gorgeous!"**

"**Fuck I got a nose bleed!"**

"**Ok Hinata we'll be back to tell you what to do later- oh my god he's HUGE!"**

**Plink.**

To say Hinata felt terrible is an understatement. They have just raped his cousin with their eyes!

Letting everything pass her mind in an analyzing form; she starts to get second thoughts at what they might do next. But…she has written in her diary her deepest desires, her biggest fears, and secrets that people should never now about her and her family.

About 30 minutes later Hinata was around the center part of Konoha where there was a huge park that kids usually play in. She sited on a bench close to the little pool where the kids were trying to catch frogs.

'_Oh my god…FROGS! How can those kids touch them like nothing? Wait I should get out before the three devil wears Prada get creative.'_

She stands up and when she turned…

"**Stop right there. Turn around…" **When she did she closed her eyes.

"**Open your eyes Hinata!"** She did and gulped when she saw the frogs jumping away from the children.

"**Grab a frog and kiss it. Who knows maybe It will turn in to a prince."**

'_Oh no, this is not happening, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING_!'

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she heads towards her doom, her darkest fears, her bogeyman, her death and her crucifier.

Walking to the little pond she felt like it was her funeral. She first jumped away from the frog that jumping towards her. Her eyes watered. Taking another breath she started to reach for a frog that hasn't move. Bending down she touches the slimy outline of the frog and she closes her eyes.

Picking it up the little kinds round her up to see what she was doing. Opening her eyes, she wished she had never had open them. Carrying the frog towards her lip she kisses it and sighs. '_That wasn't so bad.' _Then frogs started jumping at her direction. Her eyes widen and she dropped the frog and started to run away faster then ever, leaving confuse kids watching as the crazy women that kissed a frog run.

She stopped her running close to the coffee shop from earlier and started to catch her breath to have it been stolen again by the person she saw sitting at one of the tables outside the coffee shop.

She was about to leave when once again fate was too cruel, wait it isn't fate it is the reapers from the darkness._ 'I should stop seeing terror movies.'_

"**Don't you dare. Go to Sasuke and tell him that you love him."**

"What?!?" She screamed witch made people look at her strange since they thought she was talking by her self.

Giving a sheepish smile she walked towards the table where the raven sat with his _friends._ The three evil musketeers reminded her about her diary and they have read everything.

When she arrived at the table the four boys turn to the blushing girl.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Screamed a blonde beside Sasuke.

"Hi N-naryo-kun." She bowed and then turned to the raven who raised and eyebrow a little curious at what she was doing.

"S-sasuke…I-I l-love y-you." The four teens froze. They thought at the same time. '_The shyest girl on town just said what?!?'_

Sasuke blinked and stare at her without making a comment.

"**Try to kiss him again. Don't worry you don't have to be successful. Just try."**

Her eyes watered up and she shook her head. Looking at the raven eyes she leaned down and closed her eyes and kissed his cheek. She leaned back and bowed.

"I'm so sorry." The raven eyes widen when he sees something but before he could say anything the girl disappeared on the street of Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was right now thinking of what she just said to one of her two crushes. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. She felt like some weight was taken off her shoulder but it felt bad and she didn't now what to do.

"**Ok Hina you've been a good girl. Now we want you to return to the coffee shop and do the same to Naruto."**

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"N-" She was shut by a hand on her mouth. She felt someone grabbing her waist and pulling her away from the street of Konoha. In alley she felt the person behind her tried to blind folded her eyes. She started to squirm and scream but nobody could hear since they were so deep in the alley.

When the men succeeded he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to another direction.

"What d-do y-you w-want? Let g-go!"

'_What is going to happen to me if no one listens to me? I he going to kill me or try to get some ransom from father?'_

_She heard a car door open and she was push in. She tried to exit but the door was lock and the window hit her front._

She didn't dare take her blindfold off as she turned to where the men was suppose to be.

"What do you want from me? You wont get any ransom."

The men seemed to be surprise at what she said or by how she said it. She reached with her hand to the blindfold and her hand was slapped away.

"Sorry."

"Hn." The men answered.

After five minutes of driving the men stopped and opened his door to get out of the car. Trying to get out of the car she noticed her door is locked so she waited until he opened the door. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to an elevator for when she entered she heard the 'ping' sound.

When they arrived to the right floor he guided her to a door that he opened. Entering in the room the men pushes Hinata to the wall and started to massage her hair. She couldn't help the moan that she released at the tender touch. He chuckled and took something from her ear and threw it on the floor. She felt the micro of her ear was missing. Then she heard a 'clank'.

'_He destroyed the micro!'_

The men opened another door and pushed her in. Raising her hand he gave her a box.

"Take the contacts off and put them here. Don't take your blindfold off until I see the contacts."

"S-sasuke?"

She wasn't answered except for a door closed on her face.

"Ouch!"

Taking off her blindfold she looks at the mirror. She has a bruise on her forehead for the two times the bastard hit her at the head. Sighing she takes her contacts off and put them in the little back box the men gave her.

'_Maybe it is Sasuke. He does smell like the perfume he used today...but why is he doing this.'_

Putting her blindfold on when she saw the handle of the door so she wouldn't hit her self again. When she opened the door the men took the box and opened it.

"Hn." He said taking off the blindfold.

"You don't seem to be surprise it's me." He said looking at her.

"Oh. Your perfume and your voice helped me."

"Hn. Come on." He nodded towards the bedroom. He sat on a chair in front of the bed and Hinata hesitated before sitting on his bed.

"You haven't stutter."

"I h-haven't?"

He frowned. "You better not be pretending."

"I'm not!" She answered too fast.

"Why were you with a micro and those contacts?"

"Mm…some friends and I decided to play a game."

He raised an eyebrow. " A game that needs to kiss me and tell me you love me?"

She sighed. "M-my diary was stole by this three girls that told me they would publish it if I didn't do 10 things they wanted and you was one of the things they told me to do."

"Oh so…why did they made you do that to me? There must be a reason."

Her eyes widen. The Uchiha figured it out. How?

"Mm…w-well i-it's j-just t-th-"

"You're stuttering Hinata."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You can tell me to fuck off if you want. I shouldn't be ordering you or even anybody else."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He sighed and turned his gaze to the window a little distracted there.

"Whatever."

"Why did you bring me here?"

The raven shrugged and turned to her.

"Just curious. I saw the micro at the coffee shop and it isn't everyday the shyest girl in the city does that."

She blushed and looked away from the pale teen.

"You shouldn't be ashamed."

"I k-know." She said with her gaze at the floor.

"How about I help you with that?" He said sitting beside the girl on the bed and lifting her shin to meet his gaze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! She was kidnap what should we do?!?" Screamed the blonde running to side to side.

"We should contact the police." Said the brunette.

"But what if they think it's our fault?!?" Screamed the pink haired a little desperate.

"We have no choice!" Screamed the brunette.

"She's right." Said the blonde.

"Ok then let's go to the police station." The three nodded and headed out of the house.

**Police station**

"But it's true!" Said the pink haired and the other two nodded.

"We will send an officer to check her Hyuuga state before anything else."

"But we saw it! You've got to believe us."

The policemen sighed and massage the bridge of his nose. Looking outside the police station he saw two teens making out on a bench and the girl looks like…

"Is that supposed to be the missing Hyuuga." He said pointing outside with afrown.

The three girls turned and their eyes widen. It was impossible. How could that be? Wait who is she kissing?

"Sorry!" Said the three at the same time while running outside where the two teens were kissing on a bench.

"Hinata!" The pink haired screamed.

The two teens on the bench separated and turned to look at them like they have never stolen the Hyuuga's diary. Wait the guy. She was kissing SASUKE?!?

"Sasuke what the heck!?!" Screamed the blonde.

"How the fuck did this happened?!?" Screamed the pink haired at the Heir of the Hyuuga.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hinata tilting her head to the side.

"Go away you three; you are interrupting." Said the raven glaring at the girls.

"But Sasukee. She's mean!" Said the blonde pointing at Hinata.

"Yeah she wrote all this mean things to us and we are going to publish it so everyone would know the real Hinata Hyuuga. A fake!" Screamed the blonde directing the last part to the girl sitting on the bench.

"You mean this diary." Said the Hyuuga with a smile.

"How?!?"

"You broke in to my house?!?"

"No. Your mom let me in."

"But…Sasuke you don't actually believe her right?!?"

The said boy raised an eyebrow and gave a satisfying smirk.

"Of course I do. She's my _girlfriend._"

Their jaws fell to the floor.

The two teen in the bench stood up and walked right pass the three statues.

"See ya!" Screamed Hinata from a far.

"You didn't have to lie about that."

"I didn't. I like you a lot and from what I read you like me _a lot_ as well. So let's skip the step. Are you okay with that?"

She blushed and nodded.

He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss.

"Good, because I don't think I would have take a no for an answer."

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Love you too Hina-chan."

"Mm…did you remember to take the video of Neji." Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

"And the copies?"

"Copies?"

_**The end**_


End file.
